


Fuga

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Run, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry ha il coraggio dei Grifondoro, ma Luna possiede il coraggio che solo una donna innamorata può avere: quello di lasciare l'uomo che ama a combattere.Fandom: Harry PotterPairing: Harry/LunaPrompt: fuga, castello, diademaLanciata da La Morte fidanzata





	Fuga

Fuga

I capelli biondi di Luna riflettevano la luce del sole brillando di riflessi argentei. Harry le mise nelle mani il diadema, il cuore gli batteva velocemente nel petto.

“Vai, trova Neville e digli di colpirlo con la spada dei Grifondoro” ordinò. Si sentirono delle urla e delle porte sbattere. In lontananza raggi verdi e rossi s’infransero sulle pareti. Luna afferrò il diadema e lo strinse al petto. Le finestre esplosero, Harry saltò di lato evitando i frammenti di vetro e tirò Luna per un braccio. La ragazza alzò l’altro braccio e alcuni pezzi di vetro grandi un’unghia le rimasero impigliati nel maglione blu.

“Fuggi! Qui non è sicuro!” urlò Potter. Luna socchiuse gli occhi.

“L’intero castello non è sicuro” ribatté, stringendo più forte le dita pallide intorno al diadema appartenente alla fondatrice della sua casa. Harry si sporse passandole la mano tra i capelli e la baciò, sfoderando con l’altra la bacchetta.

“Io devo affrontarli, ma il tuo compito è ben più importante. Finché quel diadema sarà intatto, il signore oscuro non potrà morire e solo la spada dei Grifondoro può distruggerlo” spiegò. Luna indietreggiò.

“Non andare dietro il velo” mormorò Luna, si voltò e iniziò a correre.

 


End file.
